Spy
by Fireyfirey
Summary: "Hey, I want to ask you something." "What is it, England?" "Is that right that your brother is dating America?" "Wha..t?" *England x N. Italy, America x S. Italy*


**So, um, Hello.**

**This is my very first story since I joined this site. I'm sorry if there are many mistakes in this story. My English isn't really good. **

**Well, I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Hey, America. Are you free this Sunday?" England asked the younger nation besides him as they walked out from the meeting room.

"Hmm… Dunno." America shrugged his shoulder. "Why?"

"I just wondering, maybe we can go somewhere together?"

America tilted his head thoughtfully. "Hmm? Let's see… OH!" America snapped his fingers, "I'm sorry, England. I have something to do on Sunday. Um, maybe next time?"

"Oh…" England looked disappointed.

"Are you okay?" America looked concerned.

"Oh, yes…" England tried to speak normally. Though, he couldn't hide the disappointment in his tone. "It's okay. Yes, maybe next time."

"Sorry…"

"Yeah, yeah… It's okay."

"Okay. If you say so…" America stopped walking and looked at his watch. "Uh-oh, sorry, England! I have to go now! Bye!"

England nodded. "Bye."

* * *

The next month…

"Hey, America. What about this time? Are you free on Sunday?" England tried to ask America again.

America shook his head. "No. Sorry. I, um, have something to do. How about next time?"

"Oh, okay…" England just gave America a little smile.

* * *

The next month…

"Hey, are you free this time?" England asked America. Again.

America looked hesitantly at England. "Um… No. I-"

"-_have something to do_." England finished America's sentence. "Right?"

"Uh, y-yeah… Sorry" America rubbed the back of his head. "How about-"

"-_next time_? Hmm?" England finished it again.

America nodded.

England crossed his arms. "What _exactly_ are you doing on Sunday?"

"Ahaha… It's a secret." America looked away from England.

"Tell me."

"Why should I tell you?" America frowned.

"Because I want to know."

"Why do you want to know? That's my privacy."

"Err… Because…" England tried to find a reason. "Because… I want to know your secret! It's obvious, right?"

"… What a reason." America looked unimpressed.

"So?"

"What?"

"Will you tell me?"

"Of course…"

"Really?" England beamed.

"… No."

"Huh?"

"Of course not."

"Why?!"

"'cause, it's MY secret!" America pointed at himself.

"Oh come on! Just tell me, what are you doing every Sunday?"

"Why don't you figure it out by yourself?" America grumbled, "Sorry, England. I have to go now." and then America walked out the meeting room. England watched America leave the room.

"Figure it out by myself, huh?" England mumbled under his breath. Suddenly, a wide grin formed on his face. "Heh… As you wish."

* * *

England found himself at America's house, in his backyard to be precise. He was wearing his black robe, complete with his spell book, he looked more like a wizard than a spy. Yes, it was Sunday. And England decided to spy on America. He really wanted to know what America was doing on Sunday.

_You told me to figure out the answer by myself. So I do what you said. _England tried to move closer to the front door. He tiptoed carefully. After a few steps, he glanced around.

_Looks like I'm safe this far… There isn't something suspicious around here._ The only one who looked suspicious around there was England himself. Okay, he might look like a wizard because of the way he dressed, but his suspicious movements made him look like a thief!

England continued his little steps. _Almost there…_ England was a few steps away from the door. And finally, he managed to stand right in front of the door.

_Wait, wait, wait, wait! Why am I standing here?! I'm supposed to hide somewhere _near_ the door! Not right in front of the door! Damn it! _England cursed under his breath. He glanced around, looking for a hideout. Finally, he found a perfect place for his hideout, it was in the nicely-trimmed bushes. _Maybe I will ruin those bushes if I hide there… Hell, like I care! This was America's house after all._

But, alas, when he was about to hide, he heard footsteps heading toward him, no, toward America's house. _What should I do?! _England began to panic, trying to hide as quickly as possible, but he couldn't move, his legs felt numb. _Oh shit!_

Finally he found an idea. He squatted and then covered his whole body with his black robe. _Perfect! I'm freaking genius! _He thought. Actually, that just made him looked more suspicious than before. He looked like a trash bag.

Someone arrived in front of the door. The person knocked at the door, "Oi, hamburger bastard! Open the door!" he yelled.

_Wait… This voice… It sounds familiar. I think I know whose voice is this. _England tried to remember.

America opened the door. He beamed when he saw the person in front of him, "Romano!" he hugged the Italian, making him blushed a deep red.

_Oh! That's right! It's Romano! _England remembered it. _Wait! What the hell is he doing at America's house?_

"I have been waiting for you!" America pulled back. "Come in!"

"Wait. First, I want to ask you something. What is this thing?" Romano pointed at the 'black thing'—which was actually England in disguise.

"Huh? What's this?" America furrowed his brows.

"It's in front of your house. So it must be yours."

"I don't remember have something like this in my house…" America poked the 'black thing'. "What is this?" He asked to himself.

"Rubbish." The 'black thing' answered. _WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO?! _England groaned inwardly after realizing his mistakes.

"What the fuck!" Romano screamed, clinging to America. He stared at the so-called rubbish in horror.

"Rubbish? It's 'trash', you know! This weird thing must be England's! It speaks in British!" America didn't really care about the fact that the 'black thing' could speaks. "Well, I will call and ask England to bring back this thing later." America turned to Romano, who was still clinging to him. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Come on. Just leave that thing here. Let's go inside!" America grabbed Romano wrist, dragging him into the house.

After the door closed, England slowly revealed himself. _That idiot… _England glanced around. After he was sure that no one is watching, he began to walk out America's place, going to the much safer place.

"What is Romano doing at America's place?" He wondered. "I have to find out more about this!" _But, I don't want to go back to that damned place! _

England snapped out from his daze, he found himself in the forest near America's place. _Hmm… What should I do? _England muttered.

When England was busy with his mind, a fairy came toward him. "Oh, hey." England—who could see those magic-related things—greeted her, opening his palm. The fairy sat at his palm. "Hey, um, may I ask your help?" England asked her. The fairy just tilted her head. "Can you go to that house," England pointed America's house, "and watched what the owner, the blond with glasses one, and his friend, the brown-haired one, are doing. Okay?"

The fairy looked at the one and only house around there—the nation's house always separated and isolated from their people's house, and bigger than any normal houses— and then she nodded. "Thanks," Said England, "I will be waiting here. Come back if you already figured out what kind of relationship they have." he sat on the tree trunk. The fairy flew to America's house.

After a few moments, she came back to England. "Wow. That was so fast, are you sure you already figured out their relationship?" England looked doubtful. The fairy nodded and whispered her report to England. England just nodded several times as he listened to the report. When the fairy finished, he thanked the fairy, and she gone into the forest.

England couldn't help but surprised after he listened what the fairy just said. "So… You and Romano are dating, huh? And you hide it from me? Not that I care about it, but still…" England looked somewhat pissed and hurt and the same time. "Okay, I will prove this by myself." He stood up, and began walk out the forest. "I have to go to Italy right now."

* * *

Italy was reading a book in the living room when suddenly England appeared out of nowhere at his house.

"Hey, I want to ask you something." England leaned against the door frame.

"Ve~ what is it, England?" Italy turned to England. "But first, how did you get into my house? The door is locked. I didn't even hear someone knocked at the door. Or did you sneak through the window? Ve~ you must be a professional thief, England~"

"No! I'm not a thief, okay? I got here by… um, teleport. You know that, right?" England looked away, scratching his cheek.

"Oh you're talking about your bullshit-magical-stuffs again, ve~"

"They are not bullshit, dammit!" England snapped.

"Ve… Sorry."

"Anyway, is that right that your brother is dating _my_ America?" At least that was what England thought before. America was supposed to be _his_. He was trying to ask the younger nation to go out with him the other day, but America said that he had something to do. He planned to try it again later. Until he found out the truth that Romano was America's boyfriend. Just thinking about that made England feel hurt.

"Wha…t? Fratello is… dating America?" Italy dropped the book from his hand. "You must be kidding, right?" He forced a smile to his lips.

"Huh? I think you already know about this, due to the fact that he's your brother. Romano didn't tell anything to you?" England looked a bit surprised.

"No. He never told me something like that…" Italy's face looked somewhat hurt.

"Uh… Are you okay?" England felt concerned at the sudden change of the Italian face.

"Y-yeah… It's just… Is it alright if I tell you about this?" Italy looked hesitantly at England, he fidgeted on his seat.

"Of course!" England walked toward Italy and sat beside him. "Now, what is it?"

"Um, actually I…" Italy trailed off. "…lovemybrothersomuch!" He said it quickly, without a pause.

"Eh? Isn't that normal to love your brother?" England frowned.

"Uh, I mean… 'Love'"

"Yeah, I know. Isn't that normal? … Oh! You mean _love…_" England finally understood what Italy meant by 'Love'.

"Hmm… "Italy nodded. "In romantic way…" he mumbled.

"I know how that feels…" England patted Italy's back. "Because I feel the same way to America…" He sounded hurt.

"Oh sorry…"

"No, no, it's okay." England smiled.

"Are you jealous with my brother?"

"Um…Maybe yes..." England leaned back, staring at ceiling.

"Oh… So, what are you going to do?" Italy asked.

"Hmm…" England shut his eyes. "First, I want to make sure that they are really dating. Because I still somewhat doubtful about it. There isn't any rumor about them."

"I have to agree with you…" Italy nodded his head.

"AH!" England exclaimed suddenly, making the nation beside him jumped in surprise. "That's right!" he snapped his fingers.

"W-what?"

England turned to Italy, and then held his hands. "Italy, I need your help!"

"Uh, sure, what can I do?"

"Let's spy on them!"

"Ve~" Italy grinned. "That's such a nice idea, England. I would love to help you."

"Alright then!" England let go Italy's hands. "Operation… START!"

* * *

**So, how was that? Please tell me if there were any mistakes, and review please~**


End file.
